Furia rojiza, justicia brillante
by Ruedi
Summary: La ira ciega y transforma las cosas en las bestias que menos soñaste. Llevado por el odio y la furia, Guilmon adquiere la apariencia de algo que Takato jamás soñó. Sólo la luz brillante de la justicia, el valor y la amistad pueden salvarlos a los dos.
Estoy contenta de poder darme el lujo de escribir de una saga que me ha marcado de una manera especial, de una temporada única que me ha hecho soñar con que los buenos sentimientos siempre triunfan. Digimon Tamers es, personalmente, la saga que más amé. Es especial, es única y no tiene comparación. Hoy me aventuro a escribir, por primera vez, de digimon, de los sentimientos que provocaron aquél mítico antes y después en la saga…

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes presentes son de mi autoría. Todos ellos le corresponden a TOEI, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc., etc._

 **Furia rojiza, justicia brillante**

 **Capítulo único: La ira se transforma en luz**

 _Inaceptable. Imperdonable, ¡injusto! ¡No te lo mereces, no tenías que pasar por este innecesario dolor! ¡Yo te mataré, bestia endemoniada! ¡No te perdonaré!_

Aquél carismático bondadoso digimon, semejante a un dinosaurio rojo, sintió, a flor de piel, la ira de su Tamer. Penetraba en cada poro, se adueñaba de sus más profundos y puros instintos, con un único deseo: ¡matar! ¡Beelzemon debía sentir el dolor que Juri estaba viviendo en carne viva!

Takato se dejó llevar por el odio, por ese sentimiento oscuro y ruin que transforma en las personas en los monstruos más malvados que podemos ser.

 _¡No te lo perdonaré, jamás vas a tener misericordia de mí, no de nadie! ¡Mátalo, Guilmon!_

Ambos, digimon y camarada, transformaron su corazón en un órgano capaz de arrancar los sueños y la alegría de su espíritu. Los ojos del niño perdieron brillo y se tiñeron de rojo, los de Guilmon dejaron de irradiar cariño para convertirse en la personificación de la destrucción, volviéndose rojo de furia, como su mismísimo Tamer.

En vano los gritos de Juri los hacían reaccionar. En vano los llamados desesperados del resto de los niños para calmarlos.

Y el odio emergió: Guilmon hizo explotar la furia, el rencor y la venganza de su ser, para digievolucionar en la deidad de la muerte y el odio.

Después de todo, ¿no son los digimons simples paquetes de datos? ¿Qué más daba lo que haría aquél monstruo?

En Megidramon, una metamorfosis dispuesta a asesinar sin escrúpulos, sólo resonaban las palabras distorsionadas de Takato: ¡mátalo, mátalo y no dejes rastro de él!

El digivece se desintegró, ya no había conexión de Tamer y digimon, ya no había sentimiento alguno que los uniera, más allá de sus inmensas ansias de matar. Ignorando este detalle tan crucial, Takato alentó a Megidramon un poco más…

 _Pero… ¿Guilmon?_

Sus llenos dejaban la furia, la realidad chocaba con él y le mostraba lo que su inconsciente corazón había hecho con su tierno camarada.

 _¡No, no, Guilmon! ¡Yo no quise, no quise…! ¡Lo lamento tanto, Guilmon! ¡Guilmon!_

Las palabras no servían ante esa bestia que no oía, no miraba ni pensaba: sólo quería descuartizar al digimon que tenía delante suyo, haciéndose más fuerte al consumir más y más datos de grandes seres como Makuramon, Taomon y Rapidmon. Beelzemon también le hacía frente y le demostraría a aquella maldita bestia sedienta de sangre que no era un cualquiera, así que se enfrentó, en medio del caos que estaba viviendo el digimundo y el mundo real.

 _¡Guilmon, basta por favor! ¡Lo siento, yo te convertí en esto! ¡Vuelve a ser quién eras, mi querido Guilmon!_

Juri estaba tan desconsolada que se había cansado de todo. Los niños no sabía qué hacer y Takato no sabía cómo reaccionar para tener a su camarada de regreso.

Finalmente, Beelzemon, con una tremenda patada, lo bajó al piso. Mientras asimilaba todos los poderes que tenía ahora, el niño de los googles fue llorando hasta Megidramon.

 _¡Yo… soy un monstruo! ¡Yo te convertí en esta cosa horrible! ¡Yo sólo yo tengo la culpa, mi Guilmon, mi amigo, mi camarada! ¿Puedes perdonarme? Quiero que regreses a ser mi hermano, ese magnífico digimon que yo cree para tener como un amigo en mi vida. ¡Vuelve, Guilmon! ¡Vuelve, amigo mío! ¡No volveré a menospreciarte así!_

— ¡Guilmon! —gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

El mundo se detuvo unos segundos. No importaba nada, sólo ver los brillantes y juguetones ojos dorados de aquél compañero inigualable que jamás tendría. Al ver brillar esos ojos saltones, Takato derramó lágrimas de alegría. Con su camarada en sus brazos, abrazándolo con todo el amor que un hermano puede dedicarle a otro, le pidió disculpas.

—Takato… —llamó ese dinosaurio rojo, con las fuerzas que no le respondían bien—. ¿Por qué lloras? —dijo con su voz entre ronca y divertida—. Tienes la cara mojada otra vez —el niño rio, sin dejar de llorar—. ¡Takato, peleemos junto!

— ¿Juntos…?

 _¡Sí, juntos! ¡Esta batalla la ganamos juntos, sin odio y sin rencor! ¡Sólo con la luz divina de la justicia!_

Otro era el color, un dorado tan intenso los consumió. La luz blanca, brillante como jamás se hubiera visto, los envolvió y, ahora sí, sus corazones se fusionaban para dar lugar a los sentimientos de verdad, ¡los sentimientos de la fuerza, el valor y la justicia!

Así, brillando en medio del desastre, Gallantmon surgió, para poner fin a la maldad que reinaba. Su luz haría justicia y demostraría que la fuerza de la unión maraca la diferencia.

 _¡Vas a ver Beelzemon! ¡Te daremos la batalla más esplendorosa que jamás verás! ¡Vamos, Guilmon! ¡La justicia y el valor triunfarán!_

Llevados por la luz de la verdad, Gallantmon mostró una épica pelea, una gran batalla, digno de un caballero de la realeza. Era indescriptible su porte y su poder, sus ojos destilaban valor y su lanza, justicia. No era con el odio como debía enfrentar a los seres endemoniados como Beelzemon, sino con el amor y el bien.

Juri fue con detuvo esa pelea. Ella vio dos cosas: que el escudo del valor había hecho reaccionar al viejo Impmon que estaba dentro y… que no importaban las batallas, _Leomon jamás volvería a su lado…_

El caballero blanco desapareció en la luz. Sólo un niño y su fiel digimon eran capaces de convertir los verdaderos sentimientos en poder inconmensurable. Así, el digivice volvió a unirlos, el lazo de amistad entre los dos era muy fuerte, no volverían a romperlo ni corromperlo.

 _Juntos, ¡así es como hay que luchar, Guilmon! ¡Gracias por sus mi camarada! ¡Estoy feliz de ser tu compañero más querido!_

La luz de esos pares de ojos destilaban el cariño más profundo: Takato había aprendido la lección y Guilmon no volvería a sufrir tan horriblemente…

OoOoOoO

Es mi primer escrito de Digimon, lo hice con todo el sentimiento que tengo por esta escena: Gallantmon es el digimon más hermoso que vi en todas las sagas. Jamás me había deslumbrado tan hermoso poder de Tamer y compañero. Si bien no es mi digimon favorito, es el más maravilloso de los digimons caballeros. Lo adoro :')

Lamento si usé los nombres del doblaje. En mi corazón, viven esos. Sé que su original japonés es Dukemon, pero Gallantmon hace honor a su nombre…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :) No pretendo nada más que escribir las emociones por las que Takato pasó. Perdonen si ofendo a alguno, pero él demostró llevarse el título de líder por naturaleza. Tuvo que aprender a los golpes, a los llantos y a los momentos más amargos que un niño de 10 años pueda pasar (y luego dicen que Digimon es para niños, jaja XD)

¡Saludos! :D


End file.
